bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Native
Native is a Pro-Hero in Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance He has medium-long hair. His hero costume has a headgear with a feather. He also wears a feathered cape and a jumpsuit with a "N" on it and open-toed sandals. His outfit is based on the Native Americans. Personality He gets irritated easily and is a selfless person since he did not want that the young heroes die while protecting him. Synopsis Field Training Arc Native is attacked by Stain while he is in an back-alley and the Hero-Killer immobilizes him with his quirk. Stain prepares to kill Native with his sword and the hero curses Stain. It is thanks to the interference of Tenya that Native is spared.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50 While Iida and Stain are fighting and Stain pits Iida on the ground, the Hero Killer orders the young hero to save Native before trying to kill Stain and as he prepares to kill Iida, he is saved by Midoriya.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Unfortunately, Izuku's help is not enough to stop Stain and after Stain immobilized all of his opponents, Shouto interrupts Stain.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 52Shouto uses his powers to move Native, Iida and Izuku to a safer area. After Izuku is the first whose immobilization wears of, Native notes that even though he was the first to get paralyzed, he is still not able to move his body and after asking for the blood type of everyone, Shouto concludes that the duration of the paralyses is dependent on the blood type.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53 After Iida also stands up and starts to fight with Stain again, Native begs the students to stop fighting Stain and to just run away since Stain is only after him and Iida. Shouto tells him that running away is not an option since Stain is not giving them any openings.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 54 The three students are finally able to defeat Stain with their combined efforts and they all leave the area. Native carries Izuku and apologizes for his uselessness during the fight but Izuku tells him that no one could have won in a one-on-one fight against Stain. Endeavor's sidekicks, who were not able to fight any of the other villains, and Gran Torino join the four heroes and while they are all talking, they are attacked by one of the artificial humans. The artificial hum is able to grab Izuku and flies away. Stain, whose hands are tied, licks the blood of the artificial human and after freeing his hands he saves Izuku by killing the winged creature with a knife he hid under his wrist band.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55 After Stain notices Endeavor, he decides to kill him and starts walking towards the Number Two Hero. Stain's aura is enough to immobilize all of the people on the scene but before he can reach Endeavor, he stops moving because one of his ribs perforates his lungs.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 Trivia * His blood type is B. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes